


jerk it (jerk it real good)

by hoppnhorn



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Sex Toys, gag gifts that backfire into great gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn
Summary: “You gonna fuck it?”He wants the answer to befuck nobut Steve doesn’t say anything for a second so Billy snorts, looks into the thing.“Come on, Billy. It was a gag gift.”“Do you know how expensive these things are?” He counters, meeting his boyfriend’s eye. “Tommy dropped some bank so you could wack off in style.”





	jerk it (jerk it real good)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 - Toys
> 
> I do not apologize for the horrible title, again.

Tommy had bought it for Steve as a gag gift. Something about _you never get laid anymore, Harrington so I thought you might need a hand_. 

And Billy had nearly _died_ when he’d heard that but he’d been good.

He’d sat quiet in the bar and watched Steve open the gift and smile at all the laughing because Steve is a good _sport_ like that -- but really, Billy knows he’s thinking _go fuck yourself Tommy_ but he doesn’t say that. He’d just made nice with Tommy and Carol after years of passive aggressive backstabbing and they’ve all come to some kind of _truce_ to behave themselves. 

And it was a birthday party, after all.

Steve’s twenty-first. 

Not the time to start a brawl. Especially over a gift. 

Even though it’s a fucking _sex toy_. 

A fleshlight, to be specific. Something Billy thinks Tommy probably _likes_ imagining Steve pushing his big cock into, fucking the soft plastic until he fills it with his come. 

Billy thinks Tommy’s always had a thing for Steve but he’s so _repressed_ , he’d never actually take a cock up the ass. Even though it’d be good for him. Especially _Steve’s_ cock. Better than a vacation and a week of sleep.

And Billy would know.

He’s been fucking Steve for almost three years. Obviously they’re better at hiding it around Tommy than they were with the kids, who'd guessed they were a thing within freaking _weeks_. But Tommy thinks he’s a freaking _clown_ , getting Steve a toy he can fuck when he gets lonely at night.

Billy is almost a little possessive of that cock. 

So the first time he can, he takes the thing out of the box and waves it in Steve’s face. 

“You gonna fuck it?” 

He wants the answer to be _fuck no_ but Steve doesn’t say anything for a second so Billy snorts, looks into the thing. 

“Come on, Billy. It was a gag gift.”

“Do you know how expensive these things are?” He counters, meeting his boyfriend’s eye. “Tommy dropped some bank so you could wack off in style.”

“I don’t need to _wack off_.” Steve says, pulling on his cock through his sweatpants like a fucking _asshole_ while Billy watches. 

He’s a ho for that big dick and Steve _knows_ that. 

“Then maybe _I_ should use it.” Billy says, sticking out his bottom lip like he’s considering it. But then he sees the way Steve’s face lights up and he almost says _I’m just kidding_. 

“I could fuck you while you fuck it.” 

And well, yeah that idea isn't so bad. Not when his dick twitches in his jeans with a very insistent _hell yes_.

So that's how they wound up here, fucking in Steve's room before freaking _lunch_. 

He’s not _proud_ of how quickly Steve gets him on his back. He’s worse than a lot of the girls on campus, so willing to fuck at the drop of a hat. And Steve barely has to prep him anymore. 

Little lube here.

Little licking there.

And horsecock Harrington can push balls deep in him and Billy is pushing up for more. When they’d first started sleeping together, Steve had called him a slut. 

And, well. It’s the only word that really fits when he’s so eager to be split in _half_ by all ten inches of his boyfriend’s thick cock. 

He almost _forgets_ what the _point_ of all this impromptu fucking _was_ until Steve spits in the fleshlight and Billy whimpers, watching it slide tight over his dick. 

It’s a snug fit, almost uncomfortable at first, but then his cock starts to slide and it feels _nice_. The more Steve rocks into him, the more he leaks and the wetter the toy and then it’s suddenly _great_. 

It’s gross, the sounds the thing makes. Like he’s in the middle of a sloppy fuck. And he can _see_ how wet he is through the clear plastic, the engorged head of his cock bringing more and more cloudy precome to the surface. 

What’s hotter is the way Steve is watching too. 

They take turns fucking him with the dumb toy, Steve moving slow and cruel while Billy jerks it fast, edging himself three times while his boyfriend uses his hole in the same way, bringing them both to the edge.

It’s too much of a good thing. They're both panting like dogs in less than a commercial break and well, they've done  _better_. 

But it's so goddamn _hot_ and Billy knows he’s going to want to do it again, which is just _sad._ It was a _gag_ gift after all. Something bought to make Steve feel _bad_ about not having a girlfriend like the whole world _assumes_ he wants. Assumes he _needs_ to be happy.

Little do they know that King Steve is better than happy. He’s _spoiled_ by Billy’s asshole. 

And like, maybe they’re in love. 

So Steve’s doing just fine without a stupid plastic butthole to get him off. 

But when Billy blows a thick load into the thing, and Steve pulls out to do the same on his belly, he makes a note to send Tommy a thank you. 

Because _damn_.

Who knew, right?

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@hoppnhorn](https://hoppnhorn.tumblr.com)


End file.
